Naruto's Jealousy
by wildedove
Summary: It's hard keeping one's eyes to themselves as Konoha's beauty, Haruno Sakura, walks around Konoha...ultimately causing Naruto's jealousy side to appear. [NaruSaku]


Naruto's Jealousy

* * *

'_Let's go shopping' she said._

'_It'll be fun' she said._

_Pffft! Yeah right!_

It wasn't fun _at all _when every single guy dreamily looked at Sakura, as if she were the only girl in the entire village. Couldn't they cast their attention towards Ino? Or maybe Hinata? What about Tenten?

Any of those would be fine but Sakura? Hell no. That annoyed him to the max.

The one day she invited him to join her was utterly ruined because of that. How was he supposed to 'have fun' when guys would literally quiet down just to stare at her?

"Hey, Naruto, let's grab a bite to eat yeah? I'm hungry and we still have a whole lot of stores to check-out," she smiles her perfect smile, her pink hair framing her face flawlessly.

His heart would usually skip a beat whenever she did that but not right now, not with so many ooglers around them.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" he suggested, fighting back the sour tone it would have come out in. Rush hour at the stand just passed so there shouldn't be any reason for the place to be overly crowded. Plus, there were sure to be less people around, making it all the better _for him anyway_.

"That's fine, but you're "

"Paying. I know I know. Could you hold some of these bags so I can check "

Sakura took off.

_Aw c'mon! _There goes his chance to find out how much money is in his frog wallet. Old man Teuchi was probably going to make him work for _free _if he didn't bring the right amount. He only hoped he did.

Sakura passed by a recently promoted jounin, but Naruto didn't miss the way his face flushed bright pink as his eyes wondered over her frame, his gaze lingering to her backside as she went.

Naruto smacked the guy square in the back with one of her many shopping bags. "What are you looking at?" he hissed quietly, walking past him.

"Wha…?" The jounin blinked. It took him a moment or two to realize what just happened. " HEY!"

The blonde was already behind the pink-haired girl by the time he yelled. _Hmph. That guy! Who does he think he is looking at Sakura-chan like that?!_

They continued their way towards the stand (which was on the other side of the plaza); Sakura enjoying the lively village as young children played around the center tree, vendors shouting their produce while others yelled their newly arrived weapons. A store had racks full of clothing outside, the sales woman sitting upon a chair to enjoy the day's warm weather as she attracted every single person she could, most of them being visitors…some of which earned venomous glares from Naruto.

Of course they turned around hastily. If anything, they didn't want to be on the world's savior's 'I don't like you' list.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, shifting some bags to his other arm. The weight was finally getting to him and he really wanted to check his wallet. "Can you, I don't know, maybe "

"_Dude, stop talking and look over there."_

"_What?"_

"_It's Sakura-san, the babe you were talking about. Look!"_

"_Where?!"_ There was a pause._ "Shodaime above! It is her!"_

Naruto's jaw clenched, the grip on Sakura's bags tightening. _Not again! _He side-stepped behind her and blocked their view of his teammate, putting his broadness to good use. At times like these, he truly was thankful of his build.

Behind him came disappointed groans.

"Damn, we can't see her anymore."

"Oi, Naruto! Could you maybe move a little to the side "

Said boy turned around to face them, golden brows knit together as he shot them a fierce glare. Both men took a step back, raising their arms in front of them.

"Naruto, I'm going to check out that store before we eat." She said, pointing a dainty finger at a clothing store that had two yellow stands outside. Women were fighting their way in. "Looks like there's a sale going on or something."

"Yeah, sure." Some of Naruto's tension eased, a smile forming when she gifted him yet another perfect grin before heading towards the shop that sat opposite from Ichiraku Ramen. He then cast a glance over his shoulder, the two jounin whirling around instantly as they walked away from Naruto's frightening glare.

"Man, what's it going to take for all this to stop?" He muttered, making his way to Teuchi's stand. There he placed the bags on the ground and made himself comfortable on one of the stools.

He was unaware that, inside the store, Sakura secretly laughed at Naruto's jealous behavior.

* * *

**A/N: **This small piece is inspired by Ladygt's sketch of older!Naruto and Sakura. If you haven't seen it, go check it out on her tumblr or twitter page!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
